


The dragons mark

by Angrylnxy



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Dragons, Other, highschool
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2019-12-25 10:14:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18259226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angrylnxy/pseuds/Angrylnxy
Summary: Humans live thinking dragons are gone. But they are far from that they use magic to turn dragon to human and back. They have a dragon mark on there back showing there true form. Virgil dark just happened to be one said thing. ( beta readers welcomed )This story is a way for me to release my anxiety





	1. Frick schools 😤 (why is that the name of this chapter)

Virgil snorted a inhuman sound he took a deep breath as he frowns slightly at the humans walking around going to their classrooms.his parents and his friends parents agreed that leaning the humans ways should help them blend In. He mumbled as he walked towards the area him and his friend agreed to meet. As he glanced over his shoulder he sall one of his friends walked over towards him. So Virgil stopped looking at him. He smiled and said

“ hey v “ Virgil smiled back at him

“ hey Remy “ they both head to meet their other friends.he was leaning against a tree glaring at the humans walking around him.

“ hey dee “ Remy yelled over at the other making him jumped as his eyes shot toward them. He walked over and mumbled.

“ what to you guys so long “ dee definitely was giving them a death stare for leaving him by himself for so long. Remy laughter made dee laugh too. Virgil just smiled but that when someone bumped into him. Virgil quickly looked at him frowning. He had short curly hair and freckles under his eyes. He looked up at Virgil.

“ I’m so sorry I wasn’t paying attention!” Dee and Remy were definitely glaring at this human with Murder definitely what they were thinking of doing to this tiny human.

“ surrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrre “ was the only thing he could think to say. Dee hissed under his breath as he whispered quietly to Remy. Who reached out and pulled me away from the tiny human and pulling me to our first class. Which was art Virgil wasn’t the best at it. Luckily nether were his friends.when they got into the classroom it wasn’t full yet only a few other human were in there. They took seats at the back the table had four chairs. Virgil seat between Dee and Remy. A tall thin human walked into the classroom frowning over at them. He walked over towards them “ you do know we all have signed seats “ dee rolls his eyes as he sighs quietly. “ you do know your super annoying” that gains a chuckle from Remy and Virgil. He just glares at them before he sat at the table in front of them. “ I did warn you” he mumbled as four kids walked in


	2. A little fight isn’t bad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little fighting never hurt anyone or at least if there a dragon anyway

Virgil leans back in the chair watching the four as they stared at them. They rushed over and started yelling.

“ hey stupid kids you’re in our seats!!!” 

“ yea so beat it stupid “ the other two just nodded in agreement Virgil glanced over at dee he was frowning but smiled slightly at them.

“ hey v was anyone sitting here when we got here?” Virgil frowns and smiled 

“ no the seats were empty when we came in “ Remy faked coughed 

“ get lost “ he coughed some more after but he was smiling at them as well. Virgil thought we might as well have a little bit of fun messing with the humans. Virgil hummed quietly to see if he could make the humans upset. One of them thrown a book that they snatched out of the kid hands who had tried to get them to move. It shot past Virgil head. Dee jumped up and grabbed the kid who threw the book.

“ hey that’s not nice “ Virgil snickers as he added 

“ and pretty weak too “ the kid yelled insults at him while dee held him back.

“ you are so weak you letting your friend handle you battles” that made Virgil angry he stood up Remys eyes widened as he stood up after him grabbing Virgil arm. Virgil gave Remy a death stare and Remy let go of his arm frowning at his feet.

“ how about you tell me that to my face “ Virgil slightly towers over this kid. So the kid had to look up at him. He had a uneasy look but he piped up.

“ your so weak still your hight doesn’t matter “ he had a determined look in his eyes. Dee let him go as he backed up to stand next to Virgil Remy had joined them. This kids friend joined up and glares at them.those kid had throw the first punch Virgil and his friend throw the last ones which were there first throws. They were kicked from the classroom. Classes had began and ended. Virgil was sitting against the school in the cool sun waiting for Remy and dee. He closed his eyes only opening them when someone walked by. He heard walking too many to be Remy and dee but open his eyes anyway only to see curly boi, skinny boi, and red boi. He just watched them of course these guys were friends they kinda all looked a like.


	3. Last one in the air is a human!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys take to the sky after school to relax and enjoy the pleasant cool night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you wish to be a beta read and help fix some of these chapters just tell me and I will think about it

Virgil overheard them talking about him.he frowns but listening into their conversations.

“ v... they called him v do you think you could figure out his name ro?” Skinny asked talking way too loud. The red one nodded and spoke.

“ yea I think I can not that it will be easy... wait is that him” his shoulder moved to point Virgil out. The only one not to speak had been watching Virgil since he had walked by him. 

“ hey v wat you doing “ the voice startled Virgil as he glanced over at it. Stupid Remy he had probably been watching Virgil this whole time. 

“ Dude why did you have to scare me “ Virgil snaps at him.

“Well that was not funny to watch “ dee add as he rounded the corner after Remy. Virgil rolls his eyes smiling up at them and jumped again as another voice sound off behind him.

“ hmm hello again “ Virgil shot up to his feet glaring over at the curly haired kid. He heard dee growl under his breath and Remy lazily yawn. Virgil didn’t say anything he was studying this kid.

“ hmmm hello what do you want “ Virgil finally managed to say in a not dragon sounding voice. The kid looked behind him at his friends how looked dumb founded at his actions.

“ I want to know your names that all, I’m Patton “ he glanced down at his feet hiding his smile.

“ I’m Remy, my friends here dislike their names With Great passion so they go by nicknames v and dee “ Remy answers the way they were told to answer that question. Patton frowns and looked up but nodded as he walked away. Virgil nodded in the opposite direction of the humans and towards the forest. Dee and Remy agreed. They were walking towards the forest. Virgil,Dee,Remy were restless walking takes forever. They finally step into to the tree line of the forest. Before Virgil knew it they were running full speed towards a clearing they all was hung out in. It had a huge tree in the middle of the clearing creating a canopy covering the clearing. Virgil didn’t wait to transform into his more like able form. He was slightly taller then a small tree which was growing next to him. His wings unfolded so they could scratch to their full potential. He closed them again and looked down at remy and dee. 

“ whoa you grew a little v “ remy gasped 

“ yes you might be taller then me “ and with that dee transformation was complete. He had yellow under scales and white horns. He blinked open his eyes and looked up at Virgil he was a little bit smaller but not enough to say Virgil had grown a foot he was just a inch taller then dee. Virgil smiled and called out 

“ the last one in the air is a human!!!” Virgil jumped into the air flapping his wings to stay in flying. Dee sneezed he must got dirt in dees nose. remy changed into his dragon from and took to the sky and hovered by Virgil waiting for dee to get flying as well. Dee looked upset and hissed 

“ that wasn’t fair Virgil got dust in my nose!!!” Remy smiled as he glanced over at Virgil 

“ aww is the tiny human mad???!!!” Remy laughed at his own joke. Virgil was trying not die laughing as dee jumped into the air grabbing onto remys tail biting it.

“ take that you joker!” Virgil could barely hear dee as he mumbled that. Virgil thought he heard a branch snap and voices in the distance. Wait he did hear voice. Virgil grabs dee and pushed him up higher. Dee glanced down as Virgil mouthed humans. The three hid as high as they could into the old tree sitting in branches. Two humans appeared a little bit later talking about something. Virgil crawled down closer so he could hear them talking.

“ hey Dude you sure there dragons out here I’m pretty sure they went away or hmmm died out?” The other human twitched 

“ yes I’m positive I have heard them before this is their favorite place “ he poked at a stone on the ground. He glares up watching the tree sway from their movement in the trees branches. His eyes scanned the tree his eyes landed on Virgil. Virgil frowns his growth spurt made him more notable. Virgil jumped down his wings lightly making noise and thump as he landed. The humans stepped backwards shocked. Virgil lowers his head to their eye level. One step forward and throw a rock at his face hitting Virgil in the face. Virgil jumped back and clawed at his face. He heard a roar and only sall a blue dragon land behind the humans snatching them and restrained them. Yellow was the next one he sall. He blinked a little blood out of his eyes and shook his head as well. Dee was looking him in the eyes and glanced over the wound on Virgil head. Virgil stalked closer to remy? Right remy was the blue dragon I forgot about is scales being that color. He was holding two humans who were yelling for help. Virgil snarled and grabbed the one that throw the rock. He squeeze him as he let out a scream before he was dropped to the ground dead. The other one let out a chocked cry. Virgil glares at him moving to kill him off too. Dee grabs him pulling him away.

“ stop it not worth it “ dee hissed “ I want too kill him too “ Virgil narrowly tries to pull away but dee pulls him closer to his body. Rapping his wings around Virgil so he couldn’t move. He let go of him and his claws reaching to pull Virgil face too his to look at the wound better. He mumbled quietly as Virgil complying to him moving his head so he could see it better.

“ awwww so cute!!” Remy broke dees silent trace like sate.

“ what?..... “ dee glace over at the smiling remy and noticed he was hugging the human a little too tight and it had died. Virgil tried to break free of dees hold but that makes dee hold him tighter. 


	4. -Update-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~:~ update time ~:~

Hey Lnxy here sorry about not updating my story’s i have been busy since my school decided that more test would benefit us. And summer activity but I’m free now until school start back I don’t even know if this place is still active Maybe it’s   
~ angry Lnxy out


End file.
